


Funfetti Skating Pt. 2. The afterlife of the Party

by heartlesslynx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Pineappling, adorable characters being adorable, and by that I mean the sex, reference to doing the bad bad no do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesslynx/pseuds/heartlesslynx
Summary: Neon's curious teammates as to what went down on her skating date and if she got down and FNKI. Sass, coffee shop conversations that really shouldn't happen at a coffee shop, and giving different characters a concernment.





	

“Neon, darling, it’s been so long-” Ion drawled, opening his arms to the faunus. She ducked his attempt at an embrace, cutting him off.  
“You’ve been gone less than a week. The dorm has never been cleaner.” She sassed, “Seriously, go away more often please.”  
“Oh, you don’t mean that my sweet kitty~” He sang, hugging her anyways, Neon bristling at the hug. “I mean, you know Kevin is half of the problem.”  
“You are literally all of the problem, don’t blame Kevin for your filth.” Neon growled, breaking free from his hug. “Gosh, let me go you cuddly freak.”  
“Hey, I’m just your average Atlas student. You and Flynt are the funny ones.” He interjected. He grabbed his drink from the table, holding the mug in his hands. “Now, speaking of the trumpet wielding hunter, how was your date?” He flagged down a waiter, ordering Neon a coffee  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.” She sassed, “Maybe someone should think twice before meddling in other people’s affairs.”  
“Hey, the power of suggestion that I wield is a two way street, my dear teammate.” Ion grinned, “so spill, unless you feel like future suggested activities to involve long drawn out silences and the wonderful view of the back of a trash compactor.”  
“Who shit in your cereal this morning.” Neon suggested, the waiter arriving just in time to hear the bristling remark. They deposited Neon’s mug on the cafe table, quickly abandoning the duo, Ion quietly laughing to himself as Neon’s face reddened by several degrees.  
“oh that man is getting a huge tip, that was beautiful.” Ion giggled, Neon ignoring him as she poured liberal amounts of cream and sugar into her coffee. “Now, spill please. How did it go? Did he surprise you?”  
“I won't deny that.” Neon admitted, sipping her coffee. “I wouldn't have thought Flynt would enjoy ice skating. Or choosing that activity to begin with.” She pointedly look at Ion, the man sheepishly looking away from her glare. “But, it was fun nonetheless.”  
“How did he do? I know he was….. cautious about choosing such a vigorous activity.” Ion asked, grinning to himself.  
“He had to use one of the wooden walkers for the first portion.” Neon deadpanned, “and a helmet.” Ion couldn't hold his laughter in at that point, laughing at the thought of Flynt with a helmet and a wooden walker.  
“Please tell me you have proof of this.” He asked between gasps for air. “I would die to see that.”  
“I may be purrrrrrsuaded.” Neon said, “But I have a list of demands. Bare minimum just for viewing, your own copy costs extra.”  
“You may have a deal.” Ion grinned, wiping tears from his eyes from laughing too hard. “Now, how was it after that? Was he stuck with the walker the whole trip?”  
“He was able to balance on his own after the first half hour. Ish. He did spend quite a bit of time on his ass on the rink.” Neon sassed, causing Ion to start laughing again. A smirk crossed Neon’s face, letting her teammate finish his laughing fit. “We did manage to skate together though. So that was…. Nice.”  
“well, I'll never.” Ion guaffed, “is that a blush gracing your cheeks? I think it very well may be!”  
“I know where you sleep, so watch your tone.” Neon said with mirth. Ion held up his hands in defense against the faunus’ distaste for his sass. They were quiet for a moment, Neon sipping her coffee as Ion messed with his own mug. She sighed, saying “But it was fun, I will say that.”  
“So what about after?” Ion asked, a smirk crossing his face, “Did you hold hands? Whisper sweet nothings? Do I need to bleach every surface of the dorm?”  
“ION!” Neon screeched, worrying the staff of the cafe, Ion laughing to himself as Neon hid her red face.  
“I'm just curious~” he drawled, recovering from his laughing fit. As Neon debated whether to strangle her teammate, the shop door opened, Flynt walked in, the musician playing on his scroll as he walked up to the register. Ion saw him, calling over, “Flynt! Hey come join us!” Flynt looked up from his scroll, nodding and heading over to the table where his teammates were sitting.  
“Should have known you'd be together.” Flynt stated plainly, the waiter coming over with a cup of coffee and a small pot of coffee that he placed in the middle of the table.  
“What do you expect?” Ion laughed, Neon looking away hoping that the redness in her face had lessened. “I only just got back anyway. I'll still need to unpack at the dorm.”  
“You and Kevin. He left all of his shit on his bed before heading out for who knows what.” Flynt pointed out, sipping his black coffee. He pushed the pot of coffee towards Neon, seeing her cup was almost empty. She grinned, fixing herself another sugar filled cup for herself. “Cool dude, but the amount of shit he brings back to the dorm is ridiculous.”  
“Secretly it's all stuff to take over Atlas.” Ion joked, topping his own coffee. He grinned, saying, “We were just talking about your skating adventure over break. Heard it went well.”  
“If having to wear a stupid helmet and spending more time on my ass than on the ice, you’d be right.” Flynt deadpanned, Neon turning away as her face reddened again. He quirked up an eyebrow at her reaction, continuing, “But it was fun, I will admit. I can see the appeal to fancy ice dancing. Especially when you have a Neon with you to make it a more…. Enjoyable experience.”  
“Oh we were just getting to that.” Ion all but purred, “So what did you two energetic kids get up to after the fact?” Neon debated sinking into the floor to avoid the rest of this conversation, but Flynt’s chuckle was enough to keep that from happening.  
“Not much, went and got hot chocolate at the snack stand.” he started, a smirk spreading on his face. “And then made our way back to the dorm and screwed on your bed. Hope you brought home clean sheets.” Ion stared at Flynt in abject horror, before starting to laugh profusely.  
“FLYNT!” Neon shrieked, her tail standing up on end, “We did no such thing!” her face had reddened to match a tomato, and Ion was all but falling out of his chair.  
“Bro, seriously!” he laughed, holding himself up so he didn't fall over. “Don't scare a man like that! I thought you were serious for five seconds there!”  
“Worth it to see the look on your face.” Flynt smirked, continuing, “But we did go back to the dorm. We ended up watching movies and talking. It was kind of nice.”  
“Well I'm glad you kids enjoyed yourself.” Ion drawled, getting up from his seat and grabbing his blazer. “Though if you do plan on pineappling us from the dorm, give me some warning so I can get Kevin as far away as possible. Unless you feel like interruptions?”  
“If a tie is on the doorknob assume you shouldn't come in.” Flynt remarked, Neon deciding that yes, melting into the floor to avoid this particular conversation sounded like a grand idea.  
“Duly noted.” Ion chuckled, taking some lien out of his wallet and leaving them on the table. “Well, have fun you crazy kids. I'm going to go find myself a Kevin and see what he's been up to.” Flynt gave him a slight wave before turning to Neon, who had borrowed her head in between her arms on the table.  
“You know your pigtails are in your coffee.” He deadpanned, Neon quickly sitting up and checking her hair, Flynt smirking as she noticed the dry strands.  
“You're so embarrassing,” She groaned, covering her eyes with her hands, “He even thought you were serious. What kind of woman does he take me for?”  
“Would you prefer he knew that we ended up going back to the dorm and cuddling until we fell asleep?” Flynt asked plainly, Neon’s face reddening again.  
“I guess not? I think?” She questioned, “It don't know, it's Ion, he probably already knows.”  
“Hey, I was the one who wanted to take it slow.” Flynt reminded, Neon looking at him. “I have nothing against kicking him and Kevin out of the dorm at some point. Just not quite yet.”  
“What a gentleman.” Neon sighed, picking up her coffee and taking another drink. She knew from the talk she and Flynt had that night why he wanted to wait. And she was a little glad for it. There wasn't a huge amount of pressure to do anything, and they were both happy where they were. It didn't stop them from cuddling and watching movies that night, and it didn't stop her from-  
“Mind if we hold hands for a bit?” She asked, knowing Flynt wasn't huge on public displays of affection. He paused, before offering her his hand. She smiled, grabbing it and sipping her coffee with the other. “So are we really putting a tie on the doorknob to signal doing things?”  
“I was thinking that we could throw one on tomorrow after class and just watch movies and see what he does.” Flynt suggested, a mischievous grin crossing his face. Neon grinned, the thought of messing with her roommates something he and Flynt fully agreed on.  
As the two sipped their coffees, their fingers intertwined beneath the cafe table, Neon couldn't help be feel things were going right. And she couldn't wait to see what happens next.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another gift to my lovely Neon. May this make you giggle and spaz out. Love you so many.  
> If you want to send me asks and requests, please send them to my Tumblr @captainofthecrackship


End file.
